


Night Lights

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Coital, Smoking, cuddlefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He can hear the burning end of the cigarette inches from his face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Post-coital snuggle-smoking because. Bro's often written like he doesn't give a shit after sex so this time he does. Idk.

“Jesus president dick...” Dave breathes. He still can't really see straight, chest damp and heaving as he lays, flattened on the bed, trying to concentrate on a crack in the ceiling in order to regain his focus. He can hear Bro shuffling about, feels a damp tissue wiping at his stomach which makes him jerk slightly in surprise, calming at the soft “shh...” Bro whispers.

 Bro settles down on the bed, resting back against the headboard, pillow tucked behind him. And Dave tries, he really tries so hard to move over and cuddle in but he seriously can't move a fucking muscle, its infuriating. Bro helps with a soft tug on his arm, Dave slowly crawling up before nestling into Bro's side, a powerful arm cradling him in. He doesn't bother opening his eyes when he hears the click of a lighter, only sighs when he feels Bro's chest puff out slightly on the inhale.

 “Gotta take that trash out...” Bro mumbles, going through a list of pointless shit in his head. Dave ignores him, smelling the smoke curling through the air. His arm cuddles a little tighter around Bro's stomach as he nuzzles his cheek against his shoulder. He can hear the burning end of the cigarette inches from his face, can almost feel its heat. The soft sigh Bro releases when he exhales the stream of smoke is gorgeous and makes Dave blink up slowly.

 “D'you listen to that new track I sent you?” He only asks because Bro hasn't said anything about it yet. Bro nods, reaching awkwardly for the ashtray on the table beside him as he coughs slightly, one free arm bending backwards to grip the glass dish.

 “Sure did,” he says, resting it in his lap and tapping the dead ash off. “'S good. Could do with more bass but 's good.” Dave smiles.

 “You always want more bass, bass-fucker,” he says, accepting the cigarette as its passed to him. The smoke burns his throat beautifully, and he exhales through his nose like he's seen Bro do before. Bro smirks and sniffs loudly, bringing his arm up to rest behind his head.

 “'Cause bass is my bitch,” he reasons, eyes falling shut lazily. Dave taps the ash off again, sitting up a little.

 “You are a bitch,” Dave replies, blowing a soft puff into Bro's face. Bro only frowns, cracking one eye open at him.

 “Go do your homework, asshole,” he grumbles, though his arm tightens around Dave's back as he says it. Stubbing the cigarette out, Dave leans over to sit the tray back on the table before snuggling back down. Bro breathes soft and slow, chest lifting gently, lulling Dave into a dozy half-sleep, rubbing the edge of the blanket between his fingers idly. Bro falls asleep before him, a snore making him look up and back.

 He presses a kiss to the corner of Bro's mouth, then sinks back down to drift away.


End file.
